


homecoming

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac comes back from Paris, and things are different than Allison expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/112927571062/if-youre-still-looking-for-prompts-what-about)

Allison finds out from Scott that Isaac is coming back to the states for their senior year. She’s a little miffed that he didn’t tell her directly- after all, Isaac had been living in the Parisian Argent estates and helping patch up territory negotiations after school. But she can’t really be that angry, she hadn’t kept in touch.

She tells herself, and Lydia when she asks, that it’s because she hates skyping and phone calls. Which is true. But she also didn’t text or email. Neither did Isaac though, and after a month of him gone it seemed far too awkward to start.

_Hey Isaac! Sorry I was feeling sorry for myself and didn’t contact you sooner. How are things at my family’s house that I’ve never been to? No, this isn’t weird **at all**._

Allison had typed up half a hundred different emails- some short, some long, some emotional, some overly casual. She never struck the right balance though, and eventually she stopped trying to find it.

Isaac comes back on a Sunday, almost the entire pack is waiting for him. (Cora’s still down in Argentina, and Erica and Kira are ‘studying’ in Portugal. Well, Kira’s probably studying.) There’s a giant group hug that lasts until they get yelled at for blocking the way, and they all head out to the parking lot as Isaac answers mostly Scott’s questions about living in France. Allison falls into step with Braeden and Lydia, a little bit behind them. Her eyes catch on Boyd and Isaac’s interlocked hands, and she breathes slowly, reminding herself that she doesn’t have any claim on him. Braeden, bless her heart, starts talking about a new gun she got last night.

They bring him to the loft for a welcome home party. Allison thinks it’s in poor taste, but then again, Isaac’s chatting merrily with Derek, so what does she know. Isaac’s getting the quicknotes history of the last year, and Allison forces her attention elsewhere. There’s alcohol, but as only her, Braeden, Lydia, Stiles, and Danny can get drunk, she grabs a coke. Braeden has a beer and is showing Malia some of her weapons, Malia testing the quieter ones with wide excited eyes. She grins proudly whenever she hits the target, and luckily no one else is on the porch, as more often than not, she doesn’t. Stiles and Danny are the only two that are really drinking, and Allison wonders whether they’ll hook up or pass out first. Stiles kept trying to outdrink Danny, and he would inevitably fail within the next hour or so. He swears they’re not dating, but he also has been asking Allison increasingly personal questions about giving blowjobs.

Around ten, Lydia says she needs her beauty sleep and Allison leaves with her. While she had a fun conversation with Scott, an awkward one in the bathroom with Stiles, and showed Malia her finger knives, she doesn’t feel like much happened. When she hugs Isaac, saying it’s great to see him again, it feels shallow. But it’s still true, really true.

Boyd and Isaac are dating.

It makes her feel gross and petty. She wants to be happy for them, she does. But every time she says or thinks it, she knows it’s a lie. It’s completely without rationality- they’re both happy, and she’s sure Boyd doesn’t have nightmares like she does. Boyd probably doesn’t accidentally trigger Isaac’s ptsd. And if he does, Boyd probably soothes him better than Allison ever could.

She should be happy.

Boyd probably kisses Isaac like he’s fragile, somehow without being condescending. He probably runs his big hands along Isaac, leaving shivers in his wake. He probably remembers not to grip Isaac’s curls when he goes down on him, squeezing the headboard instead. He probably fucks him so well that afterwards Isaac sleeps easily. He probably says he loves him because he doesn’t have weird hang-ups about love and manipulation.

Allison punches her pillow, nestling in and telling her brain to shut up.  _She_  probably needs some damn sleep.

In the morning she feels ridiculous. Her late night thoughts had been creepy at best, and she probably just needs to get laid anyways. It’s been a while, that has to fix it.

She hooks up with Harley at Lydia’s fourth of July party. Awesome as it is, she still feels like she’s jealous. (And more worryingly, she’s not sure which of the boys she’s jealous of anymore.) A few weeks later it’s Heather’s birthday, and she ends up having a threesome with her and Danielle. Once again the sex is fabulous, but the next day her eyes still track Boyd and Isaac’s movements.

In August they ask her out to coffee. It takes her three sips before she realizes it’s a date, and the third she practically spits out.

Isaac laughs, squeezing Boyd’s hand, “Honestly Allison, I thought you were going to ask the first night and you didn’t. And then you were giving off weird signals so we figured we’d wait for you.”

Boyd laughs, “That was the plan until someone got impatient.”

Allison grins, and can’t help but anticipate her father yelling about  _two_  werewolves.


End file.
